bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Flare Dragaon/Image Gallery
Manga BakuTech! Bakugan Tech68.jpg Tech76.jpg Tech81.jpg File:Books20110511P1020491.jpg File:Books20110511P1020488.jpg File:O0692092210690307188.jpg File:00_(2).jpg File:04_(2).jpg File:05l.jpg File:29.jpg File:30.jpg File:32.jpg File:37l.jpg File:38l.jpg File:P1000086.JPG File:Books20110215P1020060.jpg|FullMetal Dragaon with Van Metal Cross, Kilan Metal Cross and Destroy Metal Sole File:SL272598.jpg File:SL272601.jpg File:P1000310.jpg|Flare Dragaon in the altar of Bakugan Dojo (with Harubaru at the side) File:P1000114.JPG|Harubaru's daily life with Flare Dragaon Anime BakuTech! Bakugan Coco.jpg File:Dragaon_proto.JPG Dragaon haru proto.JPG FlareDragaonArtwork1.jpg Flare Dragaon on Shopro.jpg File:Epi2-06.jpg File:Epi2-011.jpg File:Epi2-6.jpg File:Epi2-16.jpg File:Epi2-7.jpg File:Epi2-014.jpg Epi2-018.jpg File:B000.jpg File:Epi2-8.jpg Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.50.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.48.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.47.10 PM.png File:T0.jpg|Flare Dragaon reporting weather File:Epi2-3.jpg File:Epi2-11.jpg File:Epi2-017.jpg Gurifu Kyoudai 34.jpg Gurifu Kyoudai 33.jpg Gurifu Kyoudai 32.jpg Gurifu Kyoudai 31.jpg Gurifu Kyoudai 30.jpg Gurifu Kyoudai 15.jpg Gurifu Kyoudai 14.jpg Gurifu Kyoudai 12.jpg Gurifu Kyoudai 02.jpg Gurifu Kyoudai 01.jpg FlareDraggedon.png DRAGAON!.png TheDragaonGrind.png DearLORD.png Bt (1).png|destroy munikis and flare dragaon Game Bakugan File:10122871a.jpg|Old package of Pyrus Flare Dragaon (front) |Old package of Pyrus Flare Dragaon (back) 10136623a.jpg|New package of Pyrus Flare Dragaon (front) Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (16).jpg|New package of Pyrus Flare Dragaon (back) 512E+Ct3SSL._AA300_.jpg|Demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon (closed front) File:BTC-01.jpg|Demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon (complete open front) Picture 2312122112.png Sivacstand.jpg File:Patryk_Jan_Cesarz_Pat_(38).jpeg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon (closed front) File:Patryk_Jan_Cesarz_Pat_(11).jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon (incomplete open front) Patryk_Jan_Cesarz_Pat_%2810%29.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon (complete open front) File:Convert_parts_custom_sticker_.jpg File:Flaredragaon_pyrus_sp.jpg|Demo Special Color Full Metal Pyrus Flare Dragaon (closed front) File:Flaredragaon_pyrus_sp00.jpg|Demo Special Color Full Metal Pyrus Flare Dragaon (complete open front) KeithStrife_BOT01b_Pentagram.jpg|Pentagon Parameter for Fullmetal Dragaon DarkShadow07 (57).jpg|Special Color Full Metal Pyrus Flare Dragaon (closed front) DarkShadow07 (58).jpg|Special Color Full Metal Pyrus Flare Dragaon (complete open front) Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (35).jpg|Special Color Full Metal Pyrus Flare Dragaon (complete open back) KeithStrife_BOT01b_Diamonds.jpg|"Chest Diamond" of regular and Special Color Full Metal Pyrus Flare Dragaon Comparison File:51fjH7S_1YL_AA300_.jpg|demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon G (closed front) File:51zSyTWOHiL_AA300_.jpg|demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon G (complete open front) File:51x03iF00tL_AA300_.jpg|demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon S (closed front) File:51W30CnW3lL_AA300_.jpg|demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon S (complete open front) Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (9).jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon S without sticker (open side) File:Dragaon_b.jpg|Blue Blaze Pyrus Flare Dragaon (closed back) File:Blueblazedragaon.jpg|Demo Blue Blaze Pyrus Flare Dragaon (complete open front) Whf drag g1.jpg|Demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon BakuMetallic Gold Version (complete open front) Whf drag s.jpg|Demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon BakuMetallic Silver Version (complete open front) Whf drag c.jpg|Demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon BakuMetallic Bronze Version (complete open front) Dragaon nyusho.jpg File:Rdragaon.jpg|Demo BakuMetallic Red Pyrus Flare Dragaon (complete open front) IMG_2779.jpg|BakuMetallic Red Pyrus Flare Dragaon File:Gachibaku-img00.jpg|DarkSeis Pyrus Flare Dragaon (complete open front) Dragaongowver.jpg|Go Pyrus Flare Dragaon (complete open front) Fullmetal_Manga_ver1.jpg|Fullmetal Flare Dragaon (Manga-based Combo) Fullmetal_Manga_ver2.jpg|Manga-based Fullmetal Flare Dragaon with Custom Stickers Instruction/Miscellaneous File:SL279991.jpg|Instruction of Flare Dragaon (front) File:Flare_Dragaon_instruction_back.jpg|Instruction of Flare Dragaon (back) File:P1000090.JPG Card(s) Character Card(s) File:Bac01flaredragaon.jpg|Flare Dragaon (Card) metal dragaon.jpg|Fullmetal Dragaon File:Teambattlem.jpg|Team Battle Master File:Bac103virtualeffect.jpg|Virtual Effect File:Abilityrevive.jpg|Ability Revive File:Fightingfist.jpg|Fighting Fist File:Bac111flareenergy.jpg|Flare Energy File:Bac121flareknuckle.jpg|Flare Knuckle File:Bac122flareexplosion.jpg|Flare Explosion File:BTC181_AB_101207.jpg|Flare Steelers File:Combattriangle.jpg|Combat Triangle BTC232-AB.jpg|Legend of Brave File:Destroy_hercules.jpg|Destroy Hercules Featured Card(s) BTC040-GA.jpg|Golden Dragon, Stand! BTC041-GA.jpg|Silver Dragon, Battle! BTC037-GA.jpg|Black Metal Three BTC230-AB.jpg|Seal a Evil BTC223-AB.jpg|Flare Friendship Powerlevel50.jpg|Power Level 50% Others File:SL270075.jpg File:201202072108240000.jpg File:O0800066011851815938.jpg File:Coro5.jpg File:P1000102.JPG|BakuMetallic Pyrus Flare Dragaon (second left) File:Flaredragaon-pyrus-close-v.PNG|Pyrus Flare Dragaon in ball form (closed) File:Flaredragaon_pyrus_sp_c0.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon (special color) in ball form (closed) File:Flaredragaon-pyrus-v.PNG|Pyrus Flare Dragaon in ball form with pentagon parameter File:Flaredragaon-pyrus-v1.png|Pyrus Flare Dragaon after using BakuTech Convert System in ball form with pentagon parameter File:Flaredragaon_pyrus_sp_c00.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Special Color Full Metal Version in ball form with pentagon parameter File:Teamd.jpg File:Teamd_ds.jpg 複製 -untitled.PNG|3D prototype model Suketti.jpg|Flare Dragaon's Concept Artwork BakuTech_Showcase.jpeg|Giant Flare Dragaon dragaon2.jpg Category:Image Galleries